


Worship

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Job, M/M, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Without much effort, Duaness coaxes Serkalem back to bed.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _Worship - One muse worships the others body during sex_ from [**this list**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/post/176332489985/smut-prompts).
> 
> Serkalem belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

It was  _much_  too early for  **[Duaness](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=34710243)** ’ liking when the mattress’ soft jostling pulled him from sleep. Partially opening an eye, he caught the tail end of **[Serkalem](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38313355)** carefully climbing over him to get out of bed.  **[Hraezlyr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=41495545)** ’s deep, steady breaths remained uninterrupted as Duaness rolled onto his other side to watch his lover silently pad around the dimly-lit room for his things.

Duaness pulled himself out of bed when Serkalem was fully dressed, caught up without much effort as he headed for the door. He gripped Serkalem by the hips to stop him, then tugged him back against his own, still nude, body. His arms slid around Serkalem’s waist when he leaned back, fingers quickly working to undo his pants as he nuzzled his neck.

“Come back to bed,” Duaness whispered, his tone more of a demand than a suggestion. He moved to stand in front of the shorter male, effectively interrupted a half-hearted attempt of protest by deeply kissing him.

Steering him by his hips, he slowly backed Serkalem towards the bed, stopping just long enough to free him from his shirt, then gently pushed him down to make him sit. He sank to the floor between his legs, didn’t meet any resistance as he removed his pants.

Duaness didn’t waste any time with getting to work. He grasped Serkalem under a knee, took his time with littering his inner thigh with countless kisses and praise. He felt a hand lightly cradle the back of his head as he repeated the actions to the other thigh.

Blatantly ignoring his crotch, for now, Duaness continued his affections up the dark torso. He wordlessly forced Serkalem to scoot back and lie down when he crawled up onto the bed over him to reach his upper half.

He felt Serkalem’s legs, and two pairs of arms, wrap around him as he alternated between both sides of his lover’s neck; made him squirm and gasp and rock his hips, especially when he snuck in a few bruises.

Duaness had planned to finish him off with his mouth, but with how firm of a hold Serkalem had on him by the time he was satisfied, he knew that option was void. Instead, he pulled back to watch Serkalem’s face, slipped a hand between them to curl around both his cock and Serkalem’s tentacle, then pumped them to a firm, steady pace.

Sounds of pleasure quickly permeated the air as they got into it, grew in number and intensity as they approached their peak.

To Duaness’ delight, Serkalem finished first; relished in how his name sounded as it softly tumbled from Serkalem’s lips. He released the tentacle when his lover was spent, barely took a handful of strokes to follow.

The intimate moment they shared was short lived, yet  _far_  from ruined, when Hraezlyr, who had been forgotten, stirred.


End file.
